


Love & Murder

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: The things we do for love.





	Love & Murder

Bloodshed. Tears. Death. These are the paving stones of Félix Agreste's chosen path. A ‘perfect’ gentleman – successful, charming, an aura of success and camaraderie that drew others into his orbit – his sharp gray eyes and fine tailored suits belied a darkness within that permeated every cell of his being. His chosen path was Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. She had silky dark blue hair and a smile that that seemed to absorb the sunshine from the sun. Once Felix saw her, he could not stop staring. Without realizing it, he was soon following her every step and got to know the places she frequented and he knew what must be done.

It was a busy Saturday night in New York. Felix, who had trailed Bridgette, watched intently as she drunkenly made her way home. With slick and calculated ease he smoothly drugged her with a cloth over her mouth and brought her back to his apartment. Everything that happened inside that apartment had stayed there. Distraught, Felix confessed his sins and crimes over the phone. Felix was arrested and he was to be in court with his lawyer, Natalie.

* * *

Inside the courthouse, all was quiet as a desert or the middle of nowhere. Ms. Natalie had taken her seat opposite to the prosecutors that opposed her stance as a public defender. The prosecutors sat up right; their demonic eyes and laser focus on Felix’s guilt. The court officer stepped forward and announced, “Please rise for the judge.” Everyone stood as his honour made his way to the bench. Once seated, the court officer stated, “Now bring in the defendant.” Ragged, disheveled and distraught, his eyes void of light offset by his shiny new handcuffs and bright orange prisoners jumpsuit, Felix was led into the courtroom.

The trial of the rape-murder case had begun. In a deep, dispassionate yet stern voice, the judge stared hard at Felix and inquired, “Do you, Mr Agreste confess to your crimes?”

With trembling hands and sweat beading on his brow, Felix mumbled “no…” his voice trailing off into indiscernible mumbling.

Enraged, the judge bellowed, “Speak up Mr Agreste and answer me, did you or did you not confess to the murder of Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

The light exploded in Felix’s eyes as he stood in a flash and swiped the gun from the officer next to him; without hesitation he shot the officer dead screaming, “I LOVED HER!” With the sound of the gunshot reverberating through the courtroom he pulled the gun under his own chin, the hot metal of the barrel burning his skin. “ I loved her to death!” as the flash of light in his eyes began to dim once again.

The courtroom once silence as a grave filled with the screams of terror of those in attendance, amongst the mass of bodies seeking shelter from the madmen with a gun one person rose to confront Felix.

“Felix, look at me…” Natalie’s teary eyes met with Felix’s. “Felix I know you loved her, I believe you so please put the gun down, there will be another way, I promise.”

Felix’s hands wavers, tears streaked from his eyes. “I loved her, I still loved her...”

**BANG!**

* * *

Love. Broken hearts. Broken bodies. An emotion so great, it leaves death in its wake.

** _The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually from my original manuscript that I wrote long ago, but I just tweaked the names that would fit the fandom. Hope you like it!


End file.
